


Fanfiction

by letztenbrief



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letztenbrief/pseuds/letztenbrief
Summary: Dwanaście lat po rozwiązaniu One Direction, Louis odbiera telefon od mamy Harry’ego, z którym ten nie utrzymuje żadnego kontaktu od czasu tragicznego zakończenia zespołu, gdy Tomlinson padł ofiarą ataku na swoje życie.Telefon, za sprawą którego Louis powraca do dawnych, niewyjaśnionych sytuacji ze spólnego życia z Harrym i w końcu zaczyna rozumieć.





	Fanfiction

_Miłość bowiem żąda odrobiny przyszłości_  
\- Albert Camus

  
Louis odgarnia niesforną grzywkę z czoła, rozglądając się uważnie po pogrążonej w mroku sypialni. Przez całe jego ciało przechodzi nieprzyjemny dreszcz, a na pokrytych licznymi tatuażami rękach pojawia się gęsia skórka, której nie zwalcza nawet gwałtowne pocieranie skóry na nich. W pokoju panuje przenikliwy chłód i najprawdopodobniej to właśnie niska temperatura zbudziła chłopaka ze snu. Wzdycha głośno, przeklinając w myślach Aidena i jego cholerne nawyki wietrzenia wszystkich pomieszczeń, do których wciąż się nie przyzwyczaił, choć przecież są razem od siedmiu lat.   
Ostrożnie podnosi się z łóżka i owijając nagie ciało w puchową kołdrę, podchodzi powoli do otwartego na oścież okna, drżąc jak osika. Zamyka je z donośnym hukiem, który sprawia, że szczupły brunet, leżący po lewej stronie łóżka, mruczy coś niespokojnie przez sen, przekręcając się na drugi bok. Jego kasztanowe loki roztrzepane są po całej poduszce i Louis prawie myśli o włosach Harry’ego, więc kręci głową, automatycznie przenosząc dłoń do swojej szyi. Pod palcami wyczuwa długą, wyraźną blizNę i musi minąć kilka sekund nim złe myśli odchodzą z jego głowy.   
Nabiera w płuca głęboki wdech, czując, jak coś na ich dnie rzęzi hałaśliwie. Mimo dwunastu lat, które minęły, od kiedy One Direction zakończyło swoją działalność, chłopak wciąż odczuwa skutki uboczne życia w ciągłym stresie, pod ogromną presją ze strony mediów i fanów, nieustającej, ciężkiej harówki bez żadnego odpoczynku, nadużywania alkoholu, narkotyków… transfuzji krwi, którą zmuszony był przebyć, gdy niemalże wykrwawił się na śmierć, zaatakowany po jednym z koncertów przez osobę, którą kochał najbardziej.

Nawet niepozorny, niewielki wietrzyk wystarczał, by chłopak kolejnego dnia walczył z chorymi zatokami, był więc niemalże pewien, że sen przy otwartym oknie, w dodatku w samym środku grudnia, przyniesie mu zapalenie płuc.

Zdrętwiałymi z zimna, drobnymi palcami, chwyta za swój telefon, leżący na stoliku nocnym, by sprawdzić godzinę i ze zdumieniem zauważa trzy nieodebrane połączenia od nieznanego numeru, chociaż mógłby przysiąc, że już go kiedyś widział. Marszczy brwi, szukając w swoich myślach skojarzeń, jednak w jego umyśle był to tylko przypadkowy ciąg liczb, nie mający żadnego ukrytego znaczenia.  
Prawie krzyczy, gdy telefon w jego dłoniach wibruje głośno, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Chłopak waha się tylko przez sekundę, zanim wychodzi z sypialni, obrzucając jeszcze na odchodnym śpiącego mężczyznę czułym spojrzeniem. Przysiada przy jasnym, kuchennym blacie, wciskając z lekkim niepokojem zieloną słuchawkę.  
\- Louis? – głos, który słyszy, brzmi dziwnie znajomo, jednak szatyn ma wrażenie, że pochodzi z innego, zapomnianego już przez niego życia. Zbyt odległego, by potrafił przypasować go do konkretnej osoby.   
\- Przy telefonie – odpowiada więc, nieco zachrypniętym głosem, którego nie rozpoznaje. – Z kim rozmawiam? – pyta szybko. Osoba po drugiej stronie słuchawki wzdycha ciężko i nawet w tym odgłosie niebieskooki rozpoznaje coś znajomego.  
\- Anne Cox. Mama Harry’ego – słyszy w odpowiedzi, która sprawia, że jego wnętrzności zwijają się w ciasny supeł. Cichy, zmęczony głos kobiety zupełnie nie pasuje do obrazu żywej, energicznej brunetki ze wspomnień Louisa. Imię jej syna odbija się echem w świadomości chłopaka, sprawiając, że dłonie zaczynają mu drżeć z nerwów.  _HarryHarryHarry_. – Przepraszam, że dzwonię w nocy. Wiem, że już po pierwszej i wciąż nie jestem pewna, czy powinnam to robić, bo przecież minęło już tyle czasu, ale pomyślałam… Pomyślałam, że będziesz chciał znać prawdę. – Roztrzęsiony głos kobiety wskazuje na silne emocje, jakie nią targają i Louis stara się powstrzymać w sobie chęć nawrzeszczenia na nią, by w końcu doszła do sedna sprawy. Milczy jednak, czekając, aż ta dokończy, gryząc paznokcie. – Dzwonili do mnie wczoraj ze szpitala – zaczęła, a szatyn potrzebuje ułamka sekundy, by przypomnieć sobie, że Harry’ego zamknęli w psychiatryku, po tym jak… - Próbował popełnić samobójstwo. Połknął mnóstwo tabletek nasennych, które najprawdopodobniej przemycał od jakiegoś czasu, zamiast je połykać – dokańcza, a Tomlinson czuje, jak miękną mu kolana, choć przecież chłopak był daleką przeszłością, która nie powinna go interesować. Zwłaszcza po tym, co się wydarzyło na końcu ich znajomości.  
\- Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? – pyta jednak, starając się zachować pozorny spokój. Informacja ta była co prawda bolesna i szokująca, jednak nie przekazywała mu żadnej prawdy, o której kobieta wspomniała na początku ich rozmowy.   
\- Tak, został przewieziony do szpitala w błyskawicznym tempie, zrobili mu płukanie żołądka. Wydobrzeje, ale nie w tym rzecz. Harry zostawił trzy listy pożegnalne. Jeden z nich jest zaadresowany do ciebie, drugi dla mnie, trzeci dla Maddie. Ostatni wyjaśnię ci później, jeśli oczywiście będziesz chciał. Znaleźli też jego pamiętnik, Louis. Pamiętnik, który prowadził przez okres One Direction, aż do tamtego okropnego dnia, gdy… - urywa, a chłopak wzdryga się, dotykając odruchowo płaskiej, podłużnej blizny na szyi. Przez chwilę znów ma wrażenie, że chłodny metal noża przecina w tym miejscu skórę i niemalże widzi swoją brunatną krew ściekającą mu na biały podkoszulek, obojczyki, dłonie, nim w końcu osuwa się na kolana, zerkając w butelkowozielone tęczówki. – Sądzę, że powinieneś go przeczytać, Louis. Tutaj są odpowiedzi na wszystkie twoje pytania. Mam go teraz w dłoniach.  
\- Gdzie mieszkasz, Anne? – pyta cicho, w myślach podejmując decyzję o zmierzeniu się z przeszłością, choć nie czuje się na to w żaden sposób gotowy.

*

Jest nieco zdziwiony, gdy kobieta wita go z takim samym entuzjazmem, w jaki robiła to, gdy jeszcze był w związku z Harrym, jej ukochanym dzieckiem. Zaskakuje go także to, jak mocno się zestarzała, bo zawsze przecież bardzo o siebie dbała i wyglądała dużo młodziej, niż wskazywała na to data urodzenia w jej dowodzie osobistym. Była przeraźliwie chuda i Louis mógł bez problemu dostrzec to nawet przez luźną, wełnianą sukienkę, którą miała na sobie.   
\- Robin i Gemma pojechali do szpitala, zdecydowali się zostać tam na noc – wyjaśnia, gdy dostrzega, że chłopak pytająco rozgląda się po pustym mieszkaniu. – Usiądź, Louis – dodaje, wskazując mu miękką, granatową kanapę, boleśnie znajomą, mimo upływu czasu. Szatyn waha się przez chwilę nim spełnia jej prośbę, a ona dziękuje mu szybko łagodnym uśmiechem, któremu daleko do tego ze wspomnień szatyna. Kobieta podchodzi do komody, ściągając z niej gruby, oprawiony w skórzaną okładkę zeszyt i dwa listy. Niebieskooki wyciąga po nie odruchowo dłonie, a ona podaje mu je trzęsącymi się z nerwów rękoma. – Powinieneś zacząć od pamiętnika. Dopóki go nie przeczytałam, jego list do mnie był dla mnie niezrozumiały i podejrzewam, że podobnie będzie z twoim - mówi – Zaznaczyłam istotne fragmenty. Całość możesz przeczytać później, jeśli będziesz chciał – mruczy, a Louis bez większego zastanowienia otwiera pamiętnik na pierwszej stronie, do którego przymocowana była żółta, samoprzylepna karteczka Anne.

_16 stycznia 2013_  
_Wczoraj spróbowałem amfetaminy po raz pierwszy. Zayn używa jej zawsze, kiedy wspólnie imprezujemy i byliśmy z Louisem najzwyczajniej w świecie ciekawi, co w niej takiego wyjątkowego. Po nocy spędzonej na haju, Lou uważa, że to straszliwe gówno i nie chce mieć więcej niczego z tym wspólnego. Problem w tym, że ja poczułem się w końcu prawdziwie wolny i zaczynam rozumieć Malika, który wydaje na nią całą fortunę. Jest coś oczyszczającego w tym silnym pobudzeniu i nadmiernej koncentracji, zmuszającej do analizowania wszystkiego od podstaw. Chyba nigdy w życiu nie byłem taki pewny siebie i tak bardzo spragniony._  
_Seks z Louisem nigdy nie był tak intensywny i tak przyjemny. Cóż, przynajmniej w tym ostatnim się ze sobą zgadzamy._

Szatyn zerka na Anne, szukając w jej twarzy i oczach oburzenia, złości, być może zawodu… Miał w końcu opiekować się jej dzieckiem, obiecał to, gdy wyznał, co czuje do Harry’ego. Kobieta uśmiecha się jednak do niego smutno, chwytając go mocno za nadgarstek.  
\- Spodziewałam się tego – szepcze, bardziej do siebie, niżeli do niebieskookiego. – Byliście najsławniejszym zespołem na całym świecie, nie oszukiwałam się. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że będziecie rozsądni… - wzdycha, wlepiając wzrok w pamiętnik Harry’ego. Louis drży, a potem otwiera kolejną zaznaczoną kartkę, czując nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku na widok znajomego, pochyłego pisma chłopaka.  
  
_26 marca 2013_  
_Boję się, że Lou wie. Ta myśl cholernie mnie przeraża, a ja nie chcę wyjść na słabego. Staram się ukrywać przed nim fakt, że wciąż biorę amfetaminę i nie potrafię przestać, choć ten stanowczo mi tego zabronił. Zayn wie, ale z jakiegoś powodu mnie kryje i nie wiem, jak mu się za to odwdzięczę. On jako jedyny mnie rozumie. Wie, jak cenne jest uczucie wolności i siły, które ona daje, a których tak bardzo mi trzeba. Przecież wszystko jest dla ludzi, prawda? Nie ma w tym niczego złego, dopóki mam kontrolę, a czuję, że mam._  
_Ostatnim razem gdy byłem pod jej wpływem, przypadkowo natrafiłem na pewne opowiadanie. Nazywa się „Disappointed” i opowiada o mnie, i o Louisie. Nie wiem, kim jest jego autorka, ale przysięgam, czułem się tak, jakby ktoś przeczytał mój pamiętnik i napisał na jego podstawie to fanfiction. To tak cholernie przerażające… Przeczytałem dopiero pięć rozdziałów, a jest ich trzydzieści i szczerze mówiąc, nie mogę się doczekać, aż dowiem się, jak potoczy się dalej nasza historia._

\- Domyślałem się – bolesne stwierdzenie wypływa z ust chłopaka, zaciskającego palce na pożółkłych kartkach zeszytu. Anne uśmiecha się do niego lekko w zrozumieniu. – Widziałem jednak, że jest szczęśliwszy, niż kiedykolwiek i tak samo jak on, sądziłem, że ma nad tym kontrolę. Wydawało mi się, że ją ma… Przynajmniej wtedy. Chciałem tylko by znów się uśmiechał… - kończy, zerkając gdzieś w przestrzeń. Matka Harry’ego sięga po pamiętnik, czytając kolejny fragment na głos, spokojnym, zupełnie niepasującym do treści tonem.

_14 maja 2013_  
_Wszystko mi się pieprzy w głowie. Jestem zdezorientowany i nieco nieprzewidywalny, gdy próbuję nie zdradzać się z tym, że znam naszą przyszłość, że wiem, co nas czeka. Ludzie mnie nie zrozumieją i nie mam z kim o tym porozmawiać. Mam tyle wątpliwości, tyle obaw. Boję się, że gdy skończę czytać „Disappointed”, skończy się też i moje życie… Brnę w naszą przyszłość coraz dalej. Nie potrafię uwierzyć w to, że Louis mnie zdradził. Po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszliśmy, on przespał się z cholernym statystą naszego nowego teledysku, z czystej żądzy, choć przecież ja byłem tuż obok, spragniony jego ciała, tak dawno już tego nie robiliśmy…_  
_Najgorsze jest jednak to, że on się do niczego nie przyznaje. Krzyczał na mnie, wrzeszczał, że jestem nienormalny, że zwariowałem, że mam się od niego odpieprzyć, bo narkotyki wyżarły mi rozum. Nie oszuka mnie jednak, znam całą prawdę, która jest przelana na słowa „Disappointed” i Louis nie wie, że znam wszystkie jego małe grzeszki i sekrety, których nie zdradza nikomu._  
_Amfetamina dała mi wolność i zrozumienie. Dała mi nieograniczoną wiedzę na nasz temat. Ta zdrada była jednak bardzo bolesna… Cholernie bolesna, jak nic nigdy. Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie mu to kiedykolwiek wybaczyć._

Palący wzrok Anne jest nad wyraz wymowny i Louis zaczyna opowiadać całą sytuację zanim ta zada mu jakiekolwiek pytanie. Kobieta uśmiecha się do niego słabo.  
\- Między nami było w tym czasie źle, bo Harry zrobił się potwornie nerwowy i agresywny, wybuchał bez żadnego powodu. Mieliśmy wynajmowane osobne pokoje, bo nasze kłótnie dawały się we znaki całej ekipie, ściany w hotelach były cienkie… Było bardzo późno, kiedy wpadł do mojego pokoju, wrzeszcząc na całe gardło, że go zdradziłem z jakimś chłopaczkiem z planu naszego nowego teledysku. Cholera jasna, przysięgam Anne, nie wiedziałem, o czym on mówi. – Głos chłopaka, rozpacz i przekonanie, z jakim się wypowiada, daje kobiecie pewność, że nie kłamie. - Wyglądał, jakby wpadł w jakiś chory trans i nie potrafiłem przemówić mu do rozsądku, choć prosiłem, krzyczałem, by przestał… Miał rozszerzone źrenice i szybko zorientowałem się, że jest naćpany, więc chciałem położyć go do łóżka. W ogóle mnie nie słuchał. Powtarzałem mu, że go kocham, że nigdy bym go nie zdradził, a on tylko darł się, żebym przestał łgać jak pies, że on zna całą prawdę, że mi tego nigdy nie wybaczy… A potem uprawiał ze mną seks, nie przestając mnie wyzywać od kłamców i zdrajców. Anne, przysięgam, to była jedna z najgorszych nocy w moim życiu – kończy, rumieniąc się.  
\- Harry przez uzależnienie od amfetaminy i tego okropnego opowiadania, przestał odróżniać rzeczywistość od fikcji – tłumaczy Anne, a Louis otwiera usta, wpatrując się w nią w milczeniu, bo w końcu zaczyna rozumieć.  
  
_9 maja 2013_  
_Zastanawiam się, czy mogę jakoś odwrócić bieg wydarzeń. Czy mogę sprawić, ze los, zapisany w „Disappointed” się odwróci, że stanie się zupełnie inaczej, niż jest nam to przeznaczone… Choć póki co, wcale tego nie chcę._  
_Ma się nam urodzić córeczka. Trzy lata po zakończeniu działalności One Direction mamy zdecydować się na powiększenie rodziny i wynajęcie surogatki, która fizycznie będzie podobna do Louisa, by dziecko było do nas podobne. Biologicznym ojcem zostanę ja. Mała Maddie urodzi się 22 lutego 2016 roku i będzie spełnieniem naszych największych marzeń. Będzie miała duże, zielone oczy, tak mocno podobne do moich i wąskie wargi jak Lou. Czy to źle, że tęsknię za tą małą dziewczynką, chociaż jeszcze jej nie poznałem?_

Louis zerka przelotnie na trzymaną w lewej dłoni kopertę. Maddison.  
\- Harry napisał list pożegnalny do naszej… do dziewczynki, która nigdy się nie urodziła? – pyta cicho, patrząc z przerażeniem w oczach na napisane pochyłym pismem imię. Anne powoli kiwa głową, a potem pochyla się nad zeszytem, by czytać dalej.

_11 czerwca 2013_  
_On ją zabije. Louis zabije nasze dziecko. Nie mogę mu na to pozwolić._

_12 czerwca 2013_  
_Ma się wydarzyć wypadek. Louis pójdzie z nią na spacer i da Maddie egzotyczny owoc, na który ta okaże się być silnie uczulona. Reakcja alergiczna będzie tak rozległa, że dziewczynka umrze w męczarniach wieku 8 lat, 10 grudnia 2025 roku. Nie mogę pozwolić, by to się stało. Nie mogę pozwolić, by Louis ją zabił. Nie mogę stracić mojego dziecka._

_29 lipca 2013_  
_Muszę go zabić. Wszystko już przemyślałem i muszę go zabić, nie ma innego wyjścia. Jedynie śmierć może odkupić inną śmierć, wyrównać rachunki. Jeśli Louis umrze, Maddie będzie żyła, bo on nigdy nie poda jej tego owocu… Muszę go zabić. Muszę zabić Louisa. Maddison będzie żyła, jeśli tylko zabiję Louisa. Poradzimy sobie z Małą bez niego. Jej imię oznacza wojowniczkę, więc kto, jeśli nie ona? Maddie będzie żyła, a Louis umrze. To jedyne wyjście._

\- Trzydziestego lipca rzucił się na mnie z nożem po naszym koncercie, płacząc, że tylko w taki sposób uratuje Maddison. - Cichy głos Louisa jest niemalże niesłyszalny. – Zakradł się do mojej garderoby i poderżnął mi gardło. Sekundę później znalazła mnie nasza stylistka… Anne, ja przez pieprzone dwanaście lat myślałem, że Maddie to kobieta, dla której chciał mnie zostawić – wzdycha chowając twarz w dłoniach, gdy jego ciałem wstrząsa spazm histerii. Po policzkach brunetki ściekają łzy, których żadne z nich nie ma siły zetrzeć. Im dłużej milczą, tym cięższe wydają się być listy pożegnalne, które szatyn trzyma na drżących kolanach. Nie spieszy się, gdy sięga po pierwszy z nich, zatytułowany imieniem dziewczynki, która przecież nigdy nie istniała.

_Najdroższa córeczko, ukochana Maddison,_  
_Byłaś dla mnie wszystkim, nadałaś sens mojemu życiu, gdy wszystko inne runęło. Dzisiaj masz umrzeć, więc chcę zrobić to wraz z Tobą. Mimo wszystko, w głębi mnie tli się jeszcze nadzieja, że być może przeżyjesz, że los się odwróci i zmieni swój bieg, nawet jeśli nie udało mi się zabić Twojego mordercy. W końcu, „Disappointed” nie przewidziało mojej próby morderstwa na Louisie, prawda? Nie przewidziało, że trafię do ośrodka zamkniętego, gdzie nie pozwolą mi utrzymywać z Tobą kontaktu. Skarbie, jeśli przeżyjesz, wiedz, że zawsze kochałem cię najmocniej i chciałem tylko twojego szczęścia._  
_Twój tatuś_

  
Gdy Louis kończy czytać słowa Harry’ego na głos, odrzuca poplamioną łzami kartkę na ziemi, momentalnie rozrywając kopertę ze swoim imieniem.

_Louis,_  
_Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś uda ci się mi wybaczyć._  
_Harry_

  
Z gardła szatyna wydobywa się głośny krzyk rozpaczy i zawodu. Podczas gdy żegnając się z nieistniejącą córką używał on najczulszych słów, składając kilku zdaniową wypowiedź, żegnając się z nim naskrobał na kartce jedno, suche zdanie i Louis myśli, że sobie na to, kurwa, nie zasłużył. Wpatruje się w milczeniu w Anne, a w jej zielonych oczach przez chwilę widzi Harry’ego, cudownego, wesołego nastolatka, którym był zanim stał się niebezpiecznym narkomanem. Przez chwilę myśli o tym, jak to było, gdy trzymał jego szczupłe ciało w swoich ramionach, całując jego skroń, policzki, linię szczęki. Wspomina, jakie to było uczucie, gdy kochali się namiętnie, oddychając powietrzem wypełnionym jękami.   
A potem przypomina sobie wyraz jego twarzy, gdy on sam osuwał się na kolana, brudząc wszystko krwią i momentalnie odpycha od siebie listy, odkłada pamiętnik na bok, podnosi się i bez pożegnania wychodzi z domu Anne, biorąc głęboki oddech, gdy odpala silnik swojego samochodu.

*

Louis uśmiecha się bezdźwięcznie, gdy Aiden przeczesuje palcami swoje kasztanowe loki, ziewając głośno. Anne mieszkała zaledwie 20 kilometrów od centrum Londynu, w którym znajdował się ich dom i niebieskooki zdążył wrócić zanim ten się obudził. Zieleń oczu mężczyzny jest dużo jaśniejsza od butelkowego koloru, w jakim są tęczówki Harry’ego, ale szatyn jest wdzięczny za tę różnorodność.   
Aiden zdaje się nie zauważać czerwonych i opuchniętych oczu Louisa, gdy całuje delikatnie bliznę na jego szyi, a potem szepcze mu, że jego życie jest dla niego największym darem i nigdy nie przestanie go kochać.   
I niebieskooki rozumie, że mężczyzna mówi prawdę, więc wtula odruchowo głowę w zgięcie jego ramienia, raz na zawsze wyrzucając z głowy Harry’ego.

  
Problemy bowiem znikają, kiedy udaje nam się uzyskać odpowiedzi na pytania, które nie pozwalały nam spać spokojnie w nocy.

  
Louis wie, że dzisiejszego wieczoru zaśnie jak małe dziecko.


End file.
